A Danny Phantom Story You'll Like
by Kamakasi Krisu
Summary: Danny Fenton's parents dicid to move to Louisiana to hunt for ghosts.When they get there Danny goes to St.Aloysius and has to wear a uniform.He meets this girl who when he gets neer makes his ghosts sence go off and doesn't know why. Discontinued
1. Moving?

**Me: Hey, I'm new at this is my first story. I really hope you….**

**Box Ghost: Beware!! I am the Box Ghost.**

**Me: Shut up. Man what an idiot.**

**Natalie: Shut don't go up, but prices do.**

**Me: Hey Natalie, why are you here?**

**Natalie: Don't know. Just am. **

**Me: ok, I don't own Danny Phantom cause if I did there would be new episodes already, but I do go to St. Aloysius. **

Danny was talking to a gloomy looking girl. "What do you mean you're leaving?" the gloomy looking girl said.

"I know, Sam, I can't believe it either. I mean my parents just said 'we're moving to Baton Rouge, Louisiana, and you're going to a school called St. Aloysius.'" Danny said to Sam really annoyed by his parents.

"I think you should just chill, Dude," said a boy with a PDA. "Tucker, just play on your PDA or something," Sam said with a mad look on her face.

"Well I guess you two will have enough time to argue about stuff that I won't know about cause I'll be in LOUISIANA," Danny yelled angrily into the sky and Sam and Tucker looked at him kind of scared.

"Ok, well here we are at your house, Danny. You want us to help you pack?" Sam asked him but Danny shook his head.

"Nah you two should get home. I'm really tiered," Danny said and went inside to find his parents running around packing every in sight.

"Oh hi Danny. How about you go to your room and pack everything you have," Danny's mom told him. "Ok mom I'm going," Danny said and went to his room.

The next day Danny's family went to Louisiana. When they got there Danny's mom and dad bought Danny his school uniform for the school year. Then went to the school to meet the

principle." Good afternoon Daniel Fenton. My name is Mr. Bennet," Mr. Bennet said and that was Danny's first day in Louisiana.

**I hope you like it. I'm typing the next one as you read. I'm also typing a different story too. Please review. I'll check them when I figure out how to view them. So help me think of new thing for new chapters. See yah.**


	2. Friend, Foe, or Secret

**Me: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. I really hope you….**

**Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost!! **

**Me: Shut up. Leave me alone!!**

**Natalie: Uh… hi?**

**Me: Hey Natalie, why are you still here?**

**Natalie: Don't know. Just am. **

**Me: ok, I don't own Danny Phantom cause if I did there would be new episodes already, but I am typing a story/book about him. Welcome to chapter two. **

Danny was trying on his new uniforms in his new room. "Man, why do I have to go to a school where everyone wears the same clothes," he muttered to himself.

His mom was listening right outside his room. "I'm sorry Danny, but we had to move here," she said under her breath.

It was the first day of school. "Okay, first day of a new school with no friends. This should be fun," Danny said sarcastically to himself.

At the carpool line Danny got off after a girl who didn't look up when a teacher told her hi. "Wow, that's weird. This school must be boring," Danny thought to himself then decided that she doesn't like the school when he saw everyone else with smiles on their faces.

When he got to homeroom he saw the girl that had her head down, but now she was wearing a sweat shirt. "She must be sweating with that on," he said to himself. "No, she always wears a sweat shirt, but she never sweats," said the boy next to him.

"Ok new class, I'm Mrs. Boudreaux. We have a new student today this year. Will you please stand up Danny," Mrs. Boudreaux told Danny and he got up. "Hi," Danny said and some girls giggled at that. The only thing that surprised Danny was the look of terror in the girl with the sweat shirts' eyes, but no one else noticed it.

"You can sit down now Danny," Mrs. Boudreaux said and the whole class laughed at him when he sat down.

Every class Danny had the girl in the sweat shirt had. At recess Danny walked in the back of the giant group of 7th and 8th graders just behind the girl in the sweat shirt. "You know everyone's going to try to be your friend. If you want friends don't hang around me. If you do join in that soccer game over there," said a voice behind Danny. "Well maybe I don't…whoa how'd you do that?" he said turning around to see the girl in the sweat shirt.

"If you don't want to be in the wrong group hang with me, but if you do hang with Nick. By the way my names Christy," Christy said. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and Christy disappeared. "Like I said, hang with me I'm your only friend… and recruit. Got that …Danny Phantom," Christy said and Danny was paralyzed by surprise.

The teacher blew the whistle and everyone walked to the cafeteria for lunch. Danny tried to find Christy and see if she knew more about him, but had no luck. "Hey Danny, come sit with us," said a boy waving from a group of most of the boys of the 7th grade.

Danny was heading toward the group when he spotted Christy sitting with a bunch of girls reading a book called "Kiki Strike" while eating her lunch. "Hey, can I sit here?" he asked a girl sitting next to Christy. "Yeah, so I hear your name's Danny," the girl who gave her set to him. "Yeah that's my name. What's yours?" he asked the girl then all the girls answered all at once.

"Please be quiet I'm reading and trying to enjoy my lunch," Christy said so quietly that Danny couldn't hear her, but all the girls went quiet. "That's Natalie, Celine, Jade S., Rachel, Emily, Sarah, Sarah, Michele, Maddi, Alex, Alexis, and me," Christy told Danny and he nodded with each name.

"I'm going to the Library. You want to go? If you do you'll find out everything," Christy said to Danny with a pass in her hand with both their names on it. "Ok, I'll go, but first tell me how you know that I'm Danny Phantom," Danny said to Christy but she wasn't there. "Dang, where'd she go? My best guess is the library," Danny said to himself and went to what looked like the library.

"Took you long enough. Did the girly girls hold you up?" Christy said sarcastically to Danny. "How'd you get here so fast?" he asked Christy. "I have my ways. And so do you," She said pointing to a seat next to her and Danny took it with a serious face.

**How'd you like it? Was it good? I hope it was. I stayed up half the night just to get it done. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter or reviews. See yah:DHahahaha**


	3. Some of the Truth

**Me: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. I really hope the Box…**

**Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost!! Fear Me!!**

**Me: For goodness sakes. Leave me alone!!**

**Danny F: Are you going to tell me now or what? **

**Me: Give me a sec. Gees your worse than the Box Ghost.**

**Danny F: No I'm not! Now tell me! **

**Me: Fine I'll tell you. I don't own Danny Phantom cause if I did there would be new episodes already. I'm not going to tell you now, but I'll tell you later, Danny. Hola chapter three. **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny and Christy were sitting in the school library talking. "Now tell me how you do that disappearing act," Danny asked Christy, but the bell rang and recess was over.

"Find a ghost girl at the cross and talk to her," Christy said then went behind some books and vanished. "Wait what does Christy mean by at the cross?" Danny asked himself then remembered the giant cross on top of the Church and went with that.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

That night Danny Phantom flew to the Schools Church cross on top of the Church. "Ok I'm here. Now where are you ghost girl," Danny said.

"Behind you," said a voice that sounded like Christy's. "Wait, Christy is that you? Never mind sorry I thought you where someone else," Danny said turning around to see a ghost girl with blue hair and black and white shirt and pants.

"Your half right, half wrong. My names Crystal Phantom," Crystal Phantom said with her head low so Danny couldn't see her face. "Hi Crystal Phantom, my name's…," "Danny Phantom," Crystal cut in and finished.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Danny asked then it struck him. "How do you have ghost powers, Christy?" Danny asked Crystal and she raised her head a little to revile an evil smile.

"Same as you, Fenton. Parents, ghosts, and inventions," Christy said. Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Everything that's happened to you happened to me," Christy finished.

"How is that possible? I mean…" Danny was lost for words. He had no idea why this was happening to Christy.

"Christy, can you show me your parent's ghost portal? I want to see it," Danny asked. "No can do right now. My mom's gonna kill me for staying up late. Next week follow Grant R. home and remember the house. Next Wednesday meet me there on the roof," and with that Christy was gone.

Danny got home to find his parents doing stuff in the basement. "Great their installing the ghost portal," Danny said then fell asleep. DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The next day Danny went to school so tired that he almost fell asleep walking to class. "Hey man, why are you so sleepy," asked a boy next to him.

"I stayed up late last night," Danny said. "I didn't catch your name, so what is it?" "My names Nicolas," Nicolas told him. "Nice name," Danny said.

"Hey Danny? Can you sign this so we can have a 7th grade dance? All we need is just three signatures," asked Jade S.

"Sure, who else do you need to sign this? I probably can get them to sign," Danny said signing the paper that Jade was holding out to him.

"All we need is just for Mathew and Christy to sign it, but no one can find her," Jade said. "Okay, I'll get Mathew to sign it. Then look for Christy, and get her to sign. Can I ask one question? Who's Mathew?" Danny asked Jade S.

"He's right over there," Jade S. told him. "Thanks Jade S.," Danny said and Jade laughed.

"You know he's just going to say no every time someone asks him? He's too stubborn," Danny herd Christy's voice say next to him. "Christy?" Danny asked loudly to where everyone in the room turned to look at Danny.

"Christy's not here right now, Danny. She'll be late if she's not here in three minutes though," Mrs. Boudreaux told him and Christy appeared right outside the door. "She is here. She's right outside the door," Danny said and everyone looked at the door and waited for Christy to open it.

'Nice one Fenton. You made the whole class look at the door and wait for Christy to get in. You also made yourself look like an idiot' Danny thought to himself.

Then Christy entered the room and walked to her desk while everyone watch her, but when she sat down everyone did what they were doing before. DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

In math Danny sits next to Christy for assigned seats. "Now 7th grade get in your groups and I'll hand out practice sheets for constructing a parallel line. Captains and slate masters go get slates and compasses for your groups now and hurry," Mrs. Boudreaux told them and the other girl and boy in the group got the slates and the compasses.

"Hey Christy, who are…" Danny started to ask but Christy cut in, "Hannah and Ben," she told him. "Oh, cool," Danny said to himself.

When math was over Danny had enrichment then science. Danny had enrichment with Christy and they had P.E. "Hey Christy, did you bring your P.E. clothes? I did," Danny asked Christy.

"Yeah I have mine. Why do you ask?" Christy said in her usual Sam-like-not-caring-way.

"No reason. Uh Christy, can I ask you something?" Danny asked. "What," Christy said. "Uh, do you know Vlad Masters? If you don't who else has ghost powers?" Danny asked her.

"I'll tell you in homeroom at the end of the day," Christy told Danny who nodded in agreement.

"I know about Vlad, but he doesn't know about me. I do know someone who might have ghost powers. Her names Sabrina, and some how she has never gotten a referual," Christy told Danny.

"Why do you think that she has ghost powers?" Danny asked Christy. "She almost cut someone's fingers off while the teacher was watching," Christy told Danny. "Whoa, and you said she never got a referual for that? I can't believe it," Danny said amazed at what he heard.

"Yeah, so tonight we're going to attack her to see if she is, and if she is she'll be worse than Vlad ever wishes to be," Christy told Danny. "Okay, I'll see you tonight, Christy, but where do we meet before?" Danny asked her.

"Meet me at the cross, and don't be late," Christy said and the bell rang for the end of the day.

**Well at least this chapter's longer than the first two. Please review and tell your friends about this story. Please, I really want reviews. So I'll see yah next time. **:p


End file.
